Season 2 (Mighty Med)
Season 2 of Mighty Med was renewed on May 22, 2014. Production on the season started in July. The season officially finished filming on February 2, 2015 according to Bradley Steven Perry on Instagram. Premise The Annihilator has turned Skylar Storm into his evil servant and seeks to do the same with all other superheroes. It's a race against The Annihilator in order to prevent other superheroes from turning into his pawns. With most superheroes having been turned evil and not knowing who to trust, it's up to Kaz and Oliver to find a way to stop the Annihilator and the evil-version of Skylar Storm from destroying the world. (How the Mighty Med Have Fallen to Storm's End) Although both The Annihilator and Skylar Storm were defeated, a new threat named Mr. Terror looms on the horizon, who turns out to be Oliver's mother. Mr. Terror is seeking the legendary Arcturion, which will give her ultimate powers and make her the most powerful being on the planet. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz (22/22) *Jake Short as Oliver (22/22) *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm/Female Caldarians (22/22) *Devan Leos as Alan Diaz/Hapax the Elder (17/22) *Augie Isaac as Gus/Kakai-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mwuaak-Floopy-Pa-zoing (17/22) Recurring Cast *Carlos Lacámara as Horace Diaz *Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Jordan (5/22) *Jeremy Howard as Philip (6/22) *Randy & Jason Sklar as Wallace and Clyde (2/22) *David Sobolov and Morgan Benoit as The Annihilator (6/22) *James Ryen as Megahertz (3/22) *Brett Johnson as Blue Tornado *Mike Bradecich as NeoCortex (1/22) *David Mattey as Slaughter Master (3/22) *Matt Price as Principal Howard (2/22) *John J. Joseph as Mort (4/22) *Jamie Danbo as Bridget/Mr. Terror (4/22) *Richard Epcar as the voice of Mr. Terror (4/22) Guest Cast *Mustafa Shakir as The Ambusher *Brett Wagner as Hunter Bounty *Elliott Carr as Chaz *Harrison Boxley as Gulliver *Damion Poitier as The Incapacitator Special Guest Cast *William Brent (credited as Billy Unger) as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Episodes #How the Mighty Med Have Fallen (201-202) - October 20, 2014 #Lair, Lair (203) - October 24, 2014 #Mighty Mole (204) - November 3, 2014 #The Claw Prank Redemption (205) - November 10, 2014 #Do You Want to Build a Lava Man? (206) - December 1, 2014 #Storm's End (207) - January 6, 2015 #Future Tense (208) - January 12, 2015 #Stop Bugging Me (209) - March 4, 2015 #Less Than Hero (210) - March 11, 2015 #Oliver Hatches the Eggs (211) - March 25, 2015 #Sparks Fly (212) - April 1, 2015 #Wallace and Clyde: A Grand Day Out (213) - April 7, 2015 #The Key to Being a Hero (214) - April 15, 2015 #New Kids Are the Docs (219) - July 1, 2015 #It's a Matter of Principal (215) - July 8, 2015 #Living the Dream (216) - July 15, 2015 #Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med: Part 2 (220) - July 22, 2015 #Thanks for the Memory Drives (217) - August 12, 2015 #The Dirt on Kaz & Skylar (218) - August 19, 2015 #The Mother of All Villains (221-222) - September 9, 2015 Trivia *There were two special one-hour episodes in this season. But it does not include the crossover. *Devan Leos and Augie Issac is absent for five episodes each of this season. *This is Augie Issac's only season as a main character. *Augie Isaac joins the main cast. *This season has 22 episodes. *There was a crossover episode with Lab Rats: Bionic Island, another Disney XD show. *The series will continue as Lab Rats: Elite Force, along with the show Lab Rats. *This is the sixth Disney XD series to end after 2 seasons, after Aaron Stone, I'm In The Band, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, Crash & Bernstein and Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. However, it's the first Disney XD series (along with Lab Rats) to get a spin-off. *Bridget/Mr. Terror may return in Lab Rats: Elite Force, as she was seeing flying into the Philadelphia skyline and her plot line remained unfinished. However, Bridget got captured before Kaz and Oliver contacted Davenport in the spinoff. *Like Season 1, Season 2 also ended with a cliffhanger (which was later resolved). **Also like Season 1, Season 2 has the two only one-hour episodes that are the Season Premiere and the Season Finale. *After The Mother of All Villains, in the small promo for Lab Rats: Elite Force, an announcer says that the trio's adventure isn't over yet, confirming the spinoff. *Season 2 of Mighty Med is now available on Netflix. *Gus's voice gets deeper in this season.